villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scar (Disney)
Scar, born as Taka, is the main antagonist of Disney's 32nd full-length animated feature film The Lion King, and subsequently reprised that role in the second season of The Lion Guard. He is Mufasa's jealous younger brother and Simba's uncle and arch-nemesis. Scar's desire to rule Pride Rock drives him to enact a plot to kill both his brother and nephew to leave himself the sole royal in line for the throne. Description Appearance Scar is a slender lion but stands eye to eye with Mufasa and Simba, making him tall - otherwise bulky - like they are. He has sharp features and is a gangly lion, thanks to poor genes, with orangish-brown fur and striking green eyes. He has a silky black mane, elbow tufts, and his claws are ever present on his paws. He also has a pink scar over his left eye, earning his name. Despite his poor genetics, Scar is physically strong, as he held his own very well against Simba during their final fight. Personality Scar is a cunning, sarcastic, manipulative, and somewhat narcissistic lion with a cultured and chivalrous demeanor and a wry and cynical wit. However, even with his evil and deceiving ways, he was still very cowardly and preferred to run rather than fight, though if cornered Scar has shown the ability to hold his own as seen in his fight with Simba. Scar is filled with hate and disgust for his brother and nephew and most likely everybody against him. He does not care much about the hyenas and seems to view them more as tools and weapons to use for his own benefit, which ultimately resulted in his death when he tried to blame his crimes on them. Scar is also very antipathetic and intolerant of failure, berating the hyenas for their failure to kill Simba, and angrily throwing them out after they made the mistake of mentioning his brother, Mufasa, of whom Scar was extremely possessive and jealous. Nevertheless, Scar is also very sophisticated, charismatic, and persuasive, able to rally the hyenas to his cause and inspire fanatical loyalty from Zira and her pride of lionesses. He is also highly intelligent and knowledgeable, able to manipulate conversations and situations to his advantage with relative ease. Scar also proved to be extremely sadistic and unmerciful, convincing his own nephew, Simba, that he was responsible for the death of his father, Mufasa, and later going on to taunt him that in fact, he himself was responsible for Mufasa's demise, which also led to his own demise. Upon his return in The Lion Guard, ''Scar became more chaotic in nature, as he was willing to break the Circle of Life and send the entire Pridelands into chaos as revenge for his defeat. Other Appearances ''The Lion King Musical Within the musical of the same name, Scar's actions are relatively the same as compared to the original film, with a few exceptions: one of them being that he had any of his followers who had questioned his leadership put to death for doing so. The other being that he at one point tries to rape Nala in order to make offsprings to carry on his legacy (an act of his that was cut from the original film). He also becomes more and more paranoid as he feels he's being haunted by his deceased older brother. ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom'' In Adventure Land, Scar makes a deal with Hades, where as if Scar could obtain the crystal of the magic kingdom, he would be granted immortality and rule over the Pride Lands forever. He forces the hyenas to work for him again, deceptively convincing them that he is invincible. he tries to get them to start an elephant stampede to crush anyone who gets in his way, but they fail. When the Park guests injure Scar in front of the hyenas, Shenzi is the first to see through his lies, rallies up the pack, and leaves. After a conversation with Hades, Scar twice battles the park guests, the first time beating them, the next time, it's vice versa. Hades gives Scar one last chance and turns him into a devilish and destructive storm, and battles the park guests again. Scar is ultimately destroyed and the park guests win. Later, at the end, he is sucked into a snow globe with Hades and all of the other he recruited. Scar appears as both the main antagonist and final boss of the 1994 video game adaptation The Lion King on Super Nintendo Entertainment System and Sega Genesis/Mega Drive. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Scar is a boss in the Pride Lands chapter, and teams up with Pete. In the end, he faces Simba as in the movie, only he goes up the cliff and Pete reveals that Scar has become a Heartless. Sora, Donald and Goofy join Simba to face the tyrannical lion who ends up losing before collapsing from exhaustion and dying. His ghost was also a boss in Kingdom Hearts II. He looks like the living Scar, but he is darker in color and he has a dark aura around him. Now a ghost filled with hatred, he would haunt Simba, who was now king. This caused Simba to become extremely afraid. This made him the laughing stock of the hyenas, mainly Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Simba seeked help, and went to the hyenas, asking if they knew of Scar's Ghost. They knew nothing, and said Scar's Ghost only hangs out around fraidy cats. Immediately, Scar's Ghost appeared. He taunted Simba, asking what it was like to be king. Simba retreated, causing the hyenas to laugh maniacally. Simba went to his paradise, where he met Timon and Pumbaa, but even there he was not safe from the ghost, and was still tormented. He was having doubts and Sora tried to snap him out of it but it didn't work. Then Donald used his powers to create a fake ghost, and it taunted Simba until he overcame his fear and pounced on it. Now facing his fears, he went back to the Pridelands. Scar's Ghost was already there, and it was now haunting Simba's wife Nala and Pumbaa. When Simba returned, the ghost confronted him, but Simba told it to get out, scaring it away. Soon after, all of the ghosts came and formed a giant Heartless beast called the Groundshaker. The beast attacked, and a large battle ensued. The Groundshaker took several hits, and it collapsed and disappeared. Simba claimed his place as king. Voices *In the original film, he was voiced by the Academy Award winning actor, Jeremy Irons, who also played Simon Gruber in Die Hard with a Vengeance and Profion in Dungeons & Dragons. *In the 1998 sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, he was voiced by Jim Cummings, who was his singing voice in the film and also played Jacques from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island released that same year. In The Lion Guard, he was voiced by David Oyelowo. *In the 2019 CGI live action remake, he will be voiced by the Academy Award nominated actor, Chiwetel Ejiofor, who also played Victor Sweet in Four Brothers, and Baron Mordo in Doctor Strange. Quotes Trivia *Scar is notable for being voiced by Jeremy Irons and animated by Andreas Deja (who also animated Jafar, Alameda Slim, Dr. Frankenollie, and Gaston). **In ''Disney's Hercules, the Nemean Lion that Hades sends to fight Hercules looks noticeably similar to Scar, additionally, after Hercules kills the beast and turns it into a skin, it looks exactly like Scar. Considering that Andreas Deja was the lead animator of the film, this cameo was likely a reference to his previous work. However, it's also a reference to Zazu's joke that Scar could be a perfect throw rug. *Scar's character is loosely based on Claudius from the Shakespearean play Hamlet; both are the uncle of the main character, and both kill their brother, the main character's father, in order to rule over a land originally ruled over by said brother. This is part in due to the various parallels The Lion King ''shares with ''Hamlet. However, unlike Claudius, who seems to hold some regret over killing his brother, Scar holds no guilt over killing Mufasa. Also, unlike Hamlet (who kills Claudius to avenge his father's death), Simba refuses to kill Scar (as he doesn't want to be like him). *Scar is also based on real-life dictator Adolf Hitler; the scene where Scar is over looking his hyena army mimics the scene where Hitler over looks his army and stretches out his hand over them. *Interestingly enough though Scar is not present most of the time in the sequel and prequel films he still has an important part to play in their stories. *It is said that there is no blood relation between Scar and Kovu, who appeared in "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride", so there is no blood relation between Kovu and Kiara. However Nuka mentions that Scar took Kovu in before he died. *In an early script for The Lion King, Scar was a rogue lion who was never related to Mufasa and Simba. However, this was changed after the writers decided later in production that the threat should cone from within. *In the early drafts of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Scar "was" meant to be Kovu's father. However, this was changed as this would have made Kovu and Kiara's relationship incestuous as they would have been second cousins. *Before Jeremy Irons was cast, actors such as Malcolm McDowell and Tim Curry were considered for the role. Navigation pl:Skaza (Disney) Category:Egotist Category:Usurper Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Book Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Related to Hero Category:Pure Evil Category:Successful Category:Murderer Category:Betrayed Category:Cowards Category:Incriminators Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Envious Category:Tyrants Category:Provoker Category:Starvers Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Oppressors Category:Conspirators Category:Strategic Category:Hypocrites Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Gaolers Category:Charismatic Category:Revived Category:Psychopath Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Noncorporeal Category:Damned Souls Category:Greedy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighter Category:Dark Messiah Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Paranoid Category:Delusional Category:Crossover Villains Category:Warlords Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Deal Makers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Predator Category:Elderly Category:Criminals Category:Big Bads Category:Vengeful Category:Siblings Category:Self-Aware Category:Disciplinarians Category:Master of Hero Category:Abusers Category:Stalkers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil from the past Category:Extravagant Category:Undead Category:Cheater Category:Saboteurs Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Animals Category:Trickster Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Outcast Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Paranormal Category:Posthumous Category:Deceased